Another deaged fic
by nickoboy
Summary: Another fricken deaged fix because this was destined to be my first published fic.
1. Another deaged fic

**So this is one of my first fanfic so please tell me if you guys want more it'll be 31 chapters and I hope the characters aren't super out of character.** **-Nickyboy**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was a normal day for the Winchester brothers, another crappy motel, some crazy, only in nightmares case for team free will to take on and hopefully get their minds off the fricken apocalypse. The only good thing that had come out of the whole ordeal was Dean. LYes Dean had revealed his love to the archangel Castiel after endless oceans of pinning, shocking and pleasing everyone. Cas was around more and Sam made many faces in their direction whenever he stumbled upon a chick flick moment between them, which was very had to imagine unless you'd been on a crazy drug because Winchesters hardly allowed a single man tear despite the heartbreak they'd gone through. Sam of course even though he did make plenty of teasing comments along with those faces he was overly joyed for them.

"Hello Sam, where are you going?" Castiel questioned in his usual stoic voice but, and expression colored with concern for the younger brother. The angel's comment caused Dean to pull his eyes away from the latest episode of Dr. Sexy and look the tall man up and down with a nearly identical look as Cas.

"Yeah Sammy, what you doing going out so late," pressed Dean.

The man in question let out a soft laugh at the two mens obviousness. "I'm just going out to pick up some breakfast food for tomorrow morning guys. I just can't stand the idea of another meal of fast food, not everyone can run off of that crap Dean."

Upon hearing his younger brothers response the tension from the spike of worry that had passed through his body melted. "Alright bitch, just don't come crying to me when your rabbit food betrays you."

Sam huffed and annoyed but, good hearted jerk while moving out of the motels doorway to the Impala.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam wandered through the small local store that was a mile away from where they three of them were staying. Usually he would have walked such a short distance but, it was a silent yet mutually agreed rule for the boys to take extra persuasions so late at night. Because Chuck only knows that kidnapping occurred far more often than the brothers dying. Although he was only trying to gather a small amount of things seeing as the boys only really had a day left at their motel but, he knew that he'd be facing a completely pissed Dean if he didn't bring back pie.

After paying for what he'd bought the hunter exited the store. Sam wasn't one to be paranoid about every person they'd come across being a demon, witch, or another crazy supernatural entity but, the clerk that had rung him up in the store had given him bad vibes, sending chills up his spine. As always he ignored the subtle sign of danger and continued to the Impala climbing into the car blaming the bad feeling on the. Little did the youngest Winchester know that one of the coins in the change back he'd received was a witches coin. The only thing he'd noticed is that his body was slowly feeling more and strained a he began to make to trip back to their motel. He was grateful that the trip was less than five minutes mainly due to that fact that the hunters body collapse a soon as Dean's baby was parked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Castiel had snuggled up together in the motel bed together waiting for Sam's arrival. It had been well over an hour since he'd left to the nearby market and if Dean was honest with himself he'd felt a deep worry in his chest after a half hour had passed but, Cas had told him to not worry so much and wait till an hour had passed to call him. Lately Sam had been annoyed by Dean's mother henning and while the archangel knew that Dean had always been protective of his little brother he'd also known that the tension it caused was not pleasant to be around, much like a ticking bomb.

Standing up and grabbing his phone of of the nightstand before dialing the familiar contact number. Getting voicemail he shut his phone it frustration and tossed the cell onto the bed sighing.

"Dean I am sure Sam is completely fine," he told his boyfriend despite the fact that he was now beginning to panic. Although him and Sam never had a 'profound bond' quite like the one he'd had with Dean since the first time they'd meant he cared.

Dean ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know Cas, maybe I should go take a walk around and ask if any employees have seen him around." Dean got up and pulled on his worn combat boots and threw on the leather jacket that seemed to have existed for ages.

"I'll come with you Dean, I would like to make sure Sam is safe as well." Cas said with a small reassuring smile.

The couple walked out of the motel into the parking lot taking in the right in front of them. The Impala was on with the engine running and headlights shining. Rushing towards the drivers side Dean opened the door. "Sammy! Are you in there?" He called out loudly making even Cas wince. Seeing the pile of clothes in the seat that his brother had worn out an hour ago Dean panicked, beginning to dig through the clothes until he felt a small figure amongst them.

Pulling out his gun and aiming it in the direction of the pile before removing the figures coverage of Sammy's clothes. Both the hunter and archangel were shocked at the sight in front of them, their jaws hitting the floor.

"Dean is that, Sam? I mean I never saw him as a child like you but, this child and Sam seem to have very similar features." Castiel rambled in a stoic voice that was doing a very poor job at hiding his shock. Dean began to put away his hand gun seeing tears fill the familiar and surprisingly quite kid.

"It looks just like him Cas, but that's impossible," Dean one else down infront of the child giving him a soft smile that looked forigen on the hunters face these days. Waving at the smaller version of the child he remembered taking to his first day of school and protected while John was away.

"Dean! Cas!" The little boy cried before launching his three feet body into his older brothers chest.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **I hope that was a substantial starting point /** **CHAPTER 2 WILL BE UP SOON!** **RR PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

**I finished this pretty quickly and I don't have a beta writer so …. All mistakes are mine and if you don't like the story then you don't have to read it. Also thank you for your reviews and support!** **-Nickyboy**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Dean had the little Sam in a tight embrace, he didn't care about his little brothers explanation of how he got to the state he was in he just need to hold him and be assured that this was his Sammy. The child clunge to his jacket just as tightly, slightly wetting the older mans shoulder as he glanced at his boyfriend with a pleading look.

Castiel cleared his throat as he knelt by Dean and tentatively laid his hand the boys back to gain his attention. "Um.. Sam do you remember where you are or who we are and how you may be familiar with us?"

The young kid sniffled, letting his head leave the safety of his older brother's shoulder "Of course I do! I'm not stupid, I know you Cassie. And Dean." He exclaimed putting his chubby hands on the older hunters cheeks. Upon hearing the new nickname for Castiel and seeing the childish actions that went against his little brothers usual 'Don't call me Sammy or treat me like I'm still ten!' attitude toward Dean the older boy was slowly becoming more concerned about what had happened with his body and mind. "Dean where is daddy?"

Both of the two lovers stared at each other in shock at the question. "Well you see Sammy," Dean gulped not quite knowing how to respond.

Seeing his boyfriends difficulty with answering the question Cas stepped in, standing up fro. His kneeling position. "Your father John is on a hunting trip Sam, and it involved him going undercover for a while. Dean and I are going to take care of you." He told the toddler helping Dean get up so he could adjust Sam against his hip. Hos explination may have been what Dean would refer to as lame but, who want to tell, really just a baby, that a defined killed their father.

"Yeah Sammy! You said you knew Cas and me, plus you always love it when we hang out together." Dean encouraged pushing the question of how Sam knew Cas but, forgot their dad had been gone for sometime.

The child's face had showed that he was weighing his options and considering what he'd just been told before it transformed into a bright smile like he hadn't just been sobbing, tears forgotten.

"Alright we need to get inside and go to bed it's pretty late," Dean told the younger boy.

"Yes, I agree with Dean. You should sleep Sam." Castiel agreed eager to discuss the situation with Dean freely as to not alert the younger hunter who was already drifting off into his dreams on the way from the Impala to the motel. When they entered the room they put Sam in one of the various t-shirts that he'd saved as hammy downs from Dean before setting down his sleeping frame on his own bed.

"Cas, do have clue about how hell that happened?" Dean whispered laying his head on the angels shoulder before putting his arms around his waist as well.

Castiel fell into Dean's embrace, leaning into him before sighing. "Dean I sorry. I have no clue the only person I could think of who could ever become close to performing such a drastic reduction in Sam's age would be Gabriel."

Dean looked into Cas's eyes burying himself in the angels chest for comfort which he'd every only seek in Castiel or occasionally Sammy. "Well then maybe we need to get his ass here to fix this bitch of a spell." He told him huffing.

"I will call upon him in the morning but, right now both you and Sam need rest Dean." Cas explained firmly before pecking Dean's cheek.

Dean nodded before pressing hip lips against his angels, the stress of the last two hours disappearing. They laid down with their bodies intertwined before allowing themselves

To drift off into a light sleeping both, keeping themselves somewhat alert for anything that could happen to the little version of Sam who laid in the bed next to them.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Please tell me if you have any ideas for the next chapters or you would like a certain seen between two characters! Also sorry its kinda short** **PLEASE RR** **Chapter 3 will be up in no longer than three days!**


End file.
